remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael
Michael The Hitch Hiker, he is Yashiro's and Shermie's second oldest son. He is Hickory Dock's twin brother. Background Michael was born on the picnic table in Yashiro's yard during the barbecue. Shermie already had Hickory Dock and he grew up and left when Michael was born. He flew out of Shermie's kitty and hitted Yashiro in the head. He thought he was food at first and stuck him in the grill, but Yashiro caught on that it was a baby he was about to cook. So he threw him and yelled at Shermie. Luckily Chris grabbed Michael before he fell and hurt himself or die. Shermie told Chris that she'll pay him $50 a day if he watches Michael for her. And Chris did, he took care of him, but one day when Chris was sleeping, a snake crawled in Michael's baby crib and bit him. He turns older like Hickory Dock. He also becomes super smart! Afterwards, Shermie and Yashiro puts Michael in school. The first day he passes k-12th grade. They even offered him scholarships to go to colleges. He gets to attend a college on campus. Sometimes he sneaks out off the college campus to run around town and try to hitch rides with people to take him back home. He will hold his head in the dark. He does this at night on 222. During the day, when he's at school he has sex with all the girls on the college campus even the teachers. He is a popular idiot that everyone worships and believes that he is a good student. He's actually passing college even though he tries to escape at night and hitch a ride to go home. He never gets to though... KOF I have no idea all the games that he is in! I really don't. So let's just say he enters one of the tournaments because he wants someone to give him a ride home. He wants to hitch a ride with someone, but no one seems to want to give this hunky dude a ride. When he wins the tournament he gets to hitch a ride with the BOSS and they throw him in the woods. He comes out and haunts 222. It is implied that he died and that he is now a ghost who haunts 222. NO HES A LIVE AND IS LYING *SHAKES MY BUTT CHEEKS* His SInging Career This thing made a hit! He is now a rapper, hip hop artist, like his little brother Bobo Kong. He can somehow speak the ghetto language and he doesn't look the type. AND What's up with him wearing leather if he thinks he's a rapper? Wow, his styles don't match. Anyways. His song he sings. Okay so when he's a singer he GOES BY A NEW NAME. He changed his name to Illijah because he doesn't want anyone to find out his true identity. He also doesn't want anyone to find out that he used to haunt 222. LOL HE uses a computer man to mouth his music so he can hide his true self. He's weird... He even farts on his music in the background! He farts to the beats and often turn on. Fart Doritos Michael finds whos a Pisces girl on a fighting game? ....hmmm..... thinking hold on....ANGEL! he finds Angel attractive in the 2003 game, wait is Angel on there? No she isn't oh well. He finds her HOT HOT HOT! When he sees her he sings Kick It With Our Clothes Off as he wants to get freaky with her. Wait why do I spell a puss smell as I am typing this? AND WHAT IS THAT SONG PLAYING ON MY YOUTUBE?! something called Such a fool... About This Hoe * he is a hoe! he don't get it capplize because he's gayer then a 2 dollar bill. Also he don't get a sexy spelling because he was so gay it's unreal. He even humps gay people and picks his butt. And when he isn't gay he looks at his sister (Lucy) like a girlfriend he is in love with skinny hockers (Like Mature) When he talks about a description about his weenier he usually praising it. Category:Hoe characters